


Heartbreak

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MY BABIES, Mpreg, Omegaverse, kaye - Freeform, kaye/sai - Freeform, sai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose





	

Kaye and Sai - Omegaverse AU - Heartbreak

Kaye - Omega   
Sai -Alpha

*  
Growing up it was natural for him to be beside me.

*  
He was my next door neighbour and my best friend. Being small for my age all the kids would pick on me but Sai would always come to my rescue. When he was there everything was ok.

Even through elementary school up to junior high he stayed by my side. Like most teenage boys we harboured secret dreams, in our case we were going to be rockstars.

Sais family was loud and noisy, completely different from mine. He had an older brother and sister, where as I was an only child, but I never felt lonely. Our parents were best friends so it was like one big family for the most part.

*  
The day it happened I had just had the biggest fight with my parents. They told me I needed an education and not to live in a world of dreams. I was so angry. I knew I was a good guitarist and when Sai sang, well it made the whole room hold its breath. I had no doubt we were going to make it big one day.

I'd gone with my parents for an overnight trip into the city. Dad had said it was for work but it really was an intervention and when we left that morning I still wasn't speaking to them.

I was sitting in the back when it happened. One minute dad was laughing and trying to include me in the conversation. Next minute the wind screen exploded and my world went red.

I don't really remember the accident, they said I must have crawled from the wreck but I really don't remember it, I only remember waking up in the hospital a week later. 

No one would tell me what had happened and I was near on panic when Sai came flying into the room. His eyes were red and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Breaking down he sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face against my chest he sobbed and sobbed. Trying to move my left hand to rub his back I winced at the pain. It felt numb and disconnected, not moving how I wanted it to.

Silent tears of my own began to run down my face. Something bad must have happened for him to be in such a state and why weren't my parents here?

Feeling my tears fall he pulled back wiping his face with his sleeve.   
"I was so worried!"  
I waited for him to continue.   
"Mum and Dad said they'd take you in, you don't need to worry about any of that"  
He took my hand and squeezed it hard.  
Why would his parents need to take me in? Was it something to do with how I wound up here?

Blankly I stared at him. A mortified look fell over his face.  
"You don't know. Kaye what's the last thing you remember?"

It took a few tries to force my voice out. It felt weird and my throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool.  
"We were driving back..."  
I tried to think hard but I couldn't really form proper chains of thought. Instead I shook my head.

Sai took my other hand into his. He bit his lip hard looking down. He only did this when he had something to tell me he knew I wouldn't like.  
"There was an accident. The truck driver in front you guys hadn't tied his load down properly. He felt it move but when he went to correct the rope snapped..."  
Even though I could tell where he was going with this, I didn't want to hear it. I tried to pull my hands from his but he held them tight.  
"I'm so sorry. I thought they would have told you..."

My silent tears fell harder and my body shook as I sobbed. Sai pulled me in close to him, refusing to let go as I struggled in his arms. 

He held me close until I fell limp, completely exhausted. Sinking back against the pillows I closed my eyes. I tried hard to remember what had happened but it was a blank. In the background I could hear Sai talking but I couldn't focus on his words.

I felt him slide off the bed and hear his footsteps as he walked out the room.

*  
The next few days all passed in a blur. I vaguely remember Sais family taking me to the funeral but none of it really registered.   
It was another month before I was mentally stable enough to be released. 

As per my parents will Sais parents would be my legal guardians. The house would be rented out and I would be living with Sais family.

Leaving the hospital for his house was terrifying. As soon as the car door closed I immediately began to panic. I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help it. Sai who was also seated in the back had slid across the seat and kept a firm hold on me for the trip. 

Arriving at his house only made me long to visit mine next door. I knew it wasn't possible but I didn't make the feeling any less.

Although I hadn't been killed in the crash, I had suffered nerve damage. It was why my left side felt so numb and disconnected. It would need months of physical therapy before I would have any "normal" use of that side. Until then it meant relying on Sai and his family for even the most basic things.

Showers and baths were the worst. Even before the accident I knew I preferred guys to girls, and having your best friend see you naked and helpless was mortifying.

*  
As the days past Sai tried all sorts of things to pass the time. Sometimes he would sing for me or play guitar, I knew he meant well but it broke my heart. Even with "normal" use of my arm and hands I could never get back to the skill I used to have. 

My depression only grew worse. In my dreams I would replay the argument over and over. The word would twist but it always ended up the same. My parents both blaming me and cursing me for their deaths. They were right I was to blame.

*  
I couldn't go back to school so Sai would teach me the things he learnt each day. Some days I could pay attention but mostly his words washed over me. He was worried about me and I was too.

By the time 2 months had passed it looked like I would be checked back into the hospital. I couldn't eat without vomiting it back up and the nightmares weren't subsiding. I asked his parents for their help with this. I knew my suffering was making Sai suffer and I couldn't bare it.

Even though they argued at first they could see the validity of my request. I asked them to keep it from Sai. I knew how mad he would be but I needed to work things out in my head for myself.

*  
I left my phone with Sais parents. I also asked the hospital staff to block calls from Sai. It broke my heart to push him away but I couldn't fix myself while worrying about him.

*  
Between physiotherapy and counselling I was doing much better. I had regained as much use as I ever would down my side and the nightmares had lessened. The day I had told my councillor about the fight with my parents was when things had finally started to change. It felt like a fever breaking. I had finally admitted my sin to someone else. 

I spent 3 months there in total. It was also the place I had my first heat. I had never even suspected I could be an omega. When it first started I had no idea what was going on with my body. The doctors had been surprised by the intensity of my heat and I was on strong suppressants.

It was another secret I intended to keep from Sai. I didn't want him somehow thinking that this changed things between the both of us. 

*  
Even though the car ride home had been scary I had managed to calm myself down. Sais mother had kept shooting looks over her shoulder to check I was alright. But what I was really nervous about was seeing Sai again after so long.

Getting out the car I stumbled slightly and Sais mother was instantly at my side. There were times when my leg wouldn't move completely normally and I was still adjusting to it, grateful I could walk at all.

In my absence Sais older brother had moved out so his parents had moved my things in for me. Leaving me to settled down I noticed the framed photo on the bed head. It was of me with my parents just after we had moved next door. Blinking back the tears I curled into a ball around the photo falling asleep.

*  
It was dark by the time I woke up. Swallowing my initial panic I realised I was at Sais and not in the hospital. Flicking on the bedside lamp I repositioned the photo frame back on the bed head. A knock at the door startled me but before I could do anything about it Sai was already in my room.

It had only been a couple of months but he'd grown even taller. The air around him was practically screaming he didn't want to be in here but the plate in his hand told me his mother had sent him up to make sure I ate. 

I opened my mouth to say something, anything but the words wouldn't come out, so instead I just shut it and looked away. 

I heard him place the plate down on the desk and then the door shut. I looked back expecting him to be gone but instead he was sitting with his back against the door. 

Shit this was awkward. If he didn't want to be here why was he? This was his house so I didn't really have the right to tell him to leave. 

Sitting there time seemed to move super slow. I stayed on the bed, too self conscious to move over to the desk to eat. Glancing over I could see him watching. Maybe it had been a bad idea coming back here after all. 

"You need to eat. I can't go until you do"  
So that was it. He couldn't leave until he made sure I was eating. Probably something his mother had said as a joke but he was using it as an excuse to be a jerk. Going to stand my legs didn't quiet get the message and I tripped falling into an awkward mess. My face burned with embarrassment. Sai didn't move to help me so I was left to detangle myself. 

Ignoring him I sat down at the desk. It wasn't much on the plate just a couple of rice balls but it was the first time in months I hadn't eaten something prepared by the hospital so they tasted amazing.

Ignoring him when I was finished I stalked back over to my bed and climbed in turning my back toward him. 

I heard Sai get up and move the plate followed by the door opening and closing. This time he was actually gone. I couldn't help but sigh heavily.

*  
With the help of a private tutor and Sais parents I was able to catch up on most of the work I had missed. I wasn't particularly the brightest student but without the distraction of guitars and music I found the work fairly easy and would be returning to school at the start of the new term. Even then I would still be taking remedial classes.

*  
Sai and I were still only exchanging the bare minimum in conversation when school started back. I'd already missed half a year so there was talk of holding me back for the year. To be honest I wasn't really phased. If I was held back it would put even more distance between Sai and I, which I was sure what he wanted.

There were the usual whispers and pointing and staring. I'd been prepared for it. My other friends made a big fuss of welcoming me back and some of my anxiety lifted. 

By the end of the week I was feeling exhausted. Sais mother had wanted to take me shopping for new clothes and anything else I may need but I was just too tired. I felt bad but I could barely hold myself up. She didn't press the issue, I suppose being a mother she knew how much I was trying to hide my exhaustion from her as she sent me to bed.

I slept late into Saturday. Sai had already left when I woke up which left me feee to shower and study without having to worry about him being in the house.

A new family had moved into my old house already and I caught myself steeling glances out the window. If you asked me where I thought I would be 6 months ago I never would have imagined this.

*  
School settled down and with more hard work than I care to admit I was able to catch up for the most part. Due to my condition I was excused from PE instead it was used as a study block. Sitting close to the window I couldn't help but feel jealous. I had never been sporty but for the first time in my life I missed it. I also couldn't help but be drawn to Sai and found myself watching him more than studying. 

I had forgotten how popular he was. It seemed almost every class he was surrounded by cute girls. Looking at him I was sure he was an alpha. He was tall and well built for our age. It wasn't much to go on but I was still curious. 

*  
The days it rained were the worse. The nerve pain would flare up and it would take forever to be able to move. It also meant having to take medication for the pain and that left my head fuzzy.

I'd been walking down the stairs when my leg gave out. My friend had lunged to grab me but not before I managed to hit my head against the rail, splitting my eyebrow open. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the nurses office, with a pissed off Sai sitting next to me. 

Seeing I was awake he got up, disappearing around the curtain. Sitting up I immediately felt dizzy and fell back against the bed. Pressing my eyes closed did nothing. Sai reappeared with the nurse. After checking my pupils she asked if I was dizzy. Lying I said no. Sai said his sister would be picking up us soon. Great. Trapped in a car with a cranky Sai.

Walking down to the front of the school felt like running a marathon. My head was pounding and I felt nauseous. Biting my lip I used all my willpower to make it. 

Sais sister Yui, was a lot like Sai. She was loud mouthed and funny, although lot as tall she was quite pretty. Sai sat in the front and the two immediately fell into some conversation while I closed my eyes in the back. Sai woke me up shaking my shoulder when we had arrived. I felt feverish and wondered if I was going into heat.   
His sister didn't bother staying so Sai was left to help me inside. Without saying anything he just wrapped an arm around my waist and half dragged me in. 

Depositing me on the lounge chair he disappeared, reappearing with some pain killers and water. Gratefully I took them.  
"Mum and dad will be out overnight and Yui's making the most of it and staying at her boyfriends"  

Sai left disappeared so I figured it was alright for me to. Standing up the world span. Before I really knew what was happening I was already on the floor. Sai came running back into the room. Embarrassed I pushed his hands away as I straightened myself up. He looked hurt and annoyed.

*  
Making it back to my room I locked the door before stripping. I still felt feverish and nauseated. Opening the window the breezes blow in, washing over me. Climbing on to my bed I passed out.

It was freezing cold when I woke up. I hadn't bothered crawling under the covers so I was covered in goose bumps.

My skin was sticky with sweat so I headed for the shower. Walking down the hall way I noticed how silent the whole house was. Sais bedroom door was open and the light was off. He must have left earlier. 

Soaking in the bath I took my time. Usually I tried to be quick so as not to inconvenience anyone but tonight there was no one around. It was heavenly and I stayed in way too long. 

Sai still wasn't back when I was done, so for the first time in months I took out my guitar. Trying to strum, the movement felt unnatural. But I kept at it. I couldn't move my fingers like I used to but I could still strum out some of the slower songs. I completely tuned out the world and lost myself playing.

I finally stopped when I realised I was actually hungry. Placing down the guitar I looked up to find Sai standing in the doorway. I didn't know how long he'd been standing there but I felt like my privacy had been invaded. Sitting there I stared at him waiting for him to laugh at me... or do something...

Walking over Sai knelt down in front of me taking my hands in. I didn't know what to do. 

Lacing my fingers between his he buried his face against them.   
"I was so scared and you left again and I didn't know what to do... I've been a dick haven't I"

I tried to pull my hands back. But he didn't let go. I didn't know what to say but I didn't really feel like having this conversation. It had been months since we last had a real proper conversation, but I couldn't think of anything to say now.

"When mum told me you went back to hospital I couldn't understand it. You were my best friend and I couldn't do anything even though I knew you were suffering. I would hate me too if I was you"  
Finally he dropped my hands and moved toward the door.

"I never said I hated you"  
It sounded a bit pathetic but it was true.   
"I never said I hated you"

Sai turned walking back and sit down next to me dropping his head against my shoulder.   
"I left because I needed help. It wasn't because I hated you"   
"I'm supposed to be your best friend"  
"I never said you weren't. But I needed proper help. Every night I closed my eyes I saw them and I remembered the fight with them. I needed help with that. It wasn't fair in you or your family"  
Sai took my hand in his  
"I was still shocked ya know. You left your phone and wouldn't even take any of my phone calls"  
I shook my head  
"It wasn't because I wouldn't, it was because I couldn't"

This was the most we'd talked and it was exhausting. All this time he thought I hated him and I thought he hated me.  But it also hurt that he seemed stuck on the fact I had left him in particular. 

Letting go of my hand he reached around snagging my guitar.   
"I'm in a band now"  
I was shocked but at the same time not that surprised. The worst of what I was feeling was the jealousy over it. Being in a band had been our dream. I shouldn't be surprised he had to leave me behind.

I didn't recognise the tune he was strumming but I still listened closely.   
"I just play guitar, our lead singer is pretty awesome"  
It didn't seem possible that there was anyone better than Sai but I may be slightly biased.

"You should come to rehearsal with me. We always dreamed of being in a band"  
"Sai that's all it will ever be. As I am I'm only average and it won't get any better"

Sai stopped, putting the guitar down.  
"That's just 'cause you haven't played in a while"  
I shook my head again. Sai seemed angry.   
"You can't just be like this! Kaye your better than you think! Come on!"

Taking the mature approach I pulled myself backwards on the bed until I had enough space to lay down.

There was no way I could play the way Sai seemed to think. There were still times when I would get total numbness and had no strength in my side at all. It had been our dream for so many years but I knew the reality, Sai didn't.

Sai let himself out. I rolled over pulling my guitar up next to me. Part of me wanted to trash it but I just couldn't. Dad had brought it from my 13th, I remembered how happy I felt receiving it. Scolding myself I forced myself up and packed it away. I had to find a new dream and I couldn't do that if I was going to waver every time I saw it.

*  
Bit by bit Sai and I fell back to our old ways. Every Saturday night he would out to go rehearse and every Saturday night I refused his invitations. Every time I felt a prank of jealousy and had to remind myself how petty I was being.

When my next heat came it was so severe that I was forced to stay home. Sai still didn't know I was an omega so his parents helped cover for me.

The whole time my mind was filled with thoughts of Sai. I knew I was in love with him but I didn't think the feelings were mutual, so the whole week was spent in longing torment.

By the end of the week the room stank of stale sweat and semen. The bed was a complete mess. I was so humiliated I woke up the day after praying no one was home. 

Sais mother arrived back just as I was finishing hanging out my sheets. She didn't say anything instead shooting me a sympathetic smile. I couldn't help but blush.

I was going to need to go back to the doctors for stronger meds. 

When Sai came back I couldn't even look at him without thinking about how I had been using him for masbatitory fodder for the last week. Sai said he was relieved I was feeling better, apparently his mums idea of covering for me was telling him I was down with a cold. 

*  
As time went by I fell more and more in love with Sai. We were back to being thick as thieves and when I wasn't near him I longed to be.

*  
The anniversary of my parents was the hardest. It had fallen in the middle of a heat and the medication had left me weak. Sai had come with me to clean the graves. By the end of it he basically had to carry me home.

Falling down in the bed he crawled up cuddling into my back. The move shot straight to my groin. Wriggling I tried to pull away but wound up moaning.

Sai let go immediately and I awkwardly fell off the bed sideways. Sai tried to help me up but I put my hand out stopping him.

"Can you please leave?"   
The words were hard to get out. It was the last thing I wanted. Instead of leaving Sai grabbed my hand pulling me back up against him. I could feel his heart pounding. I realised by now he surely must be feeling my erection rubbing against him. Trying to push him away I was taken by surprise when he held me there pressing a hard kiss against my lips. 

Summoning up all the strength I could I pushed against him and he stumbled backwards. Wrapping my arms around my waist I stood there awkwardly. My skin was still hot from his touch. In fact my whole body felt feverish and shaky. 

"Sai get out!"  
I hadn't meant to sound so angry but it was taking a lot of will power to remain upright.

"Kaye I already know your an omega. You're in heat now aren't you?"  
"What do you mean you know. They said they weren't going to tell you!"  
"I figured it out for myself a while ago, I've been waiting for you to say something"

Closing the distance he pushed me down on the bed. I couldn't resist as he stripped my shirt off.  His hands roamed up and down my chest while he kissed me deeply. Only breaking it to breathe. I knew I shouldn't want this but I really didn't want him to stop. 

Pushing my hips against his he took the hint. Pulling back he stripped off before stripping the rest of me. Laying under him I couldn't help but be embarrassed. He was my best friend and now we were doing this... whatever this was.

"Wait...stop...Sai..."  
Pressing his lips back to mine he silenced any further arguments. Sai pulled back opening the bedside draw and pulled out the condoms. Tearing it open he rolled down his erection.   
Taking my hand he pressed it against his chest.

"Kaye I love you. I have for years. So please let me make love to you" I couldn't help but blush. Who said such corny lines!

Nodding my consent Sai repositioned between my legs. I thought he was just going to thrust straight in so jumped when I felt his lips slide down my erection. I was already dripping wet and on edge. I hadn't even realised I was rocking my hips. He pulled off just before I could cum.

I let out a disappointed moan causing him to laugh. Hooking my legs he lifted them up onto his shoulders and teasingly rubbed against my twitching opening. I panicked a little and he grabbed my hand squeezing it hard. He didn't let go until he'd trust all the way in. My hands flew up covering the moans falling from my lips. 

Sai thrust in over and over and my mind blanked. Feeling him grow even larger inside me I couldn't help but cum. Sai didn't slow down at all, in fact he picked up the pace and it wasn't long until he came. As amazing as it was it still wasn't enough and I couldn't stop leaking. Sai pulled the condom off and it dropped to the floor with a wet thwack. 

Watching me lying there panting, he seemed to be thinking. Sliding back between my legs he licked at the cum on my thighs and moved down licking at my hole. My eyes shot open and my hands gripped the sheets. My mouth fell open as I tried to draw in air. 

Sai was jerking himself in time with fucking me with his tongue.   
"Sai give me more!"

That was all it took. Ripping open another condom out put it on before climbing onto the bed. Rolling me up he pulled me into his lap. Sliding down onto him I bit down hard on his shoulder. He didn't wait to start thrusting in and all I could do was cling to him. Holding onto him I came hard against his stomach. Sai licked and sucked at my neck, never breaking his rhythm. He finally came as I came again. It was finally taking the edge of my heat. 

Pulling out he flopped back pulling me down with him. Laying there we both were panting hard. 

"Kaye... are you ok?"  
I nodded trying to catch my breath. I was already hard again. Rubbing my erection Sai asked  
"Is it always like this"  
I shook my head as I couldn't find words. 

Sai brought me to climax once again and I began to shiver against him. Being this close was sending my system into overload.  
"I was going to take my meds when we got home but..."  
I let the sentence hang we both knew what I was referring to.

"We need a shower" he gestured down to the sticky mess we were covered in. I couldn't stop blushing.   
"Stay here a sec"  
Climbing out from underneath me he stuck his head out the door.

"Come on coasts clear!"   
I was mortified. I'd forgotten any one of his family members could come back at any time. Blushing even harder I let him pull me along the hall and into the bathroom. 

We both showered fast. Sai skipped having a bath allowing me to take my time. 

Coming out dressed in a towel I all but dove back into my room. Sai had stripped the bed and binned the spent condoms. He'd also grabbed me a glass of water.

Opening the desk draw I fished out my medication. I was only supposed to take one pill but I popped 2 instead.

Calming down I felt overly aware of Sais presence to the point where I had to pull my pants up under the towel. 

Sitting on the bed next to him he wrapped an arm around me. He pressed a kiss to my temple.  
"We probably can't do that again for a while. Mum will get to suspicious"  
I nodded. She knew I was in heat again and would probably just chalk the dirty sheets up to that but I wasn't going to tell him that... he'd probably take it as an invitation.

"Kaye I really do love you. Since we were little. I thought I was ok with just being friends. I understand if you don't believe me but it's true"

I stared into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying.

*  
Sai and I officially started dating just as his band started getting recognised. I still hadn't met the other members but I had watched a few times. 

Sai would practice with me but some days were harder than others. He never got mad instead he'd put down his guitar and pull me into his lap. He'd hold his hands over mine and move in time with mine.

Sais parents knew we were dating but they had no sex. I had blushed remembering all the different places around the house we had done it. 

*  
By the time we hit 18 Sais band had become a pretty big deal in the indie scene and the family who had been renting my parents house had moved on so we were living there. 

I was planning on entering university and studying teaching while Sai was planning on touring with his band. He had wanted me to come with him but I couldn't do it. No matter how proud of him I was, I couldn't help but be jealous.

Sai had insisted that he at least mark me with his bite before leaving.

*  
Sai would be gone for weeks at a time and when he did come back he always had meetings or was out networking and the time we spent together dropped only a few hours at a time. I couldn't help but feel alone. 

I didn't want to tell him how I felt. I didn't want to shatter his dream, but it was getting harder and harder to get up in the morning.

Tonight he was supposed to be playing a local gig. I had way too much studying to do but I also wanted to spend time with him even if it would be across a room filled with strangers.

We'd had a really bad fight that morning so I hadn't intended on going but all I could think of was that fight I'd had with my parents. Even though it had now been a few years I still felt guilt from it.

Tying my hair back I tried to dress as trendy as I could. Black ripped jeans, black boots, black button up short sleeved shirt and my hair tied back. I thought I looked good. But still my stomach was in knots.

Slipping into the club I moved toward the bar as it was the furthest point from the stage. They were already playing and as I watched I fell in love with Sai all over again.

I wondered if he knew I was here. I could always feel him when he was near but with this crowd and the rush from playing I probably didn't even register.

As the night went on the crowd grew louder and louder. I was just getting up to leave when I felt liquid slosh down my chest. 

The guy next to me had been drinking heavy all night. Angrily he shoved me backwards. Standing back up I was rewarded with a right hook. Staggering back again the person behind me pushed me forward. Apparently my new drunk friend thought I was trying to start something. Before anyone knew what had really happened he'd smashed his half empty glass against my face. 

Instantly I crumpled to the floor clutching my face. Security was already pulling my assailant outside and for the most part the crowd was still rocking out like nothing had happened. Pushing away the extended hand I stood up under my own stead. Someone was saying something about getting the first aid kit but I was already pushing through the crowd on the way out.

Stumbling I turned down to a close by alley I pulled out my phone. I could feel the blood running down my face. Scrolling through my contacts I called Sais sister Yui. There was a good chance she would already be out. After securing a lift home with her I waited there. I was feeling woozy from the blood and almost panicky. I knew it wasn't a serious injury but for some reason I was focusing on the accident. 

Yui had to get out the car and come over to me. She said she'd tried calling my name but hadn't responded. She had insisted on taking me to hospital but I wouldn't hear of it. My clothes stand of booze and blood and I felt like a total fool. 

*  
Kicking off my boots at the front entrance I stripped off on the way to the bathroom.

Small cuts littered the right left side of my face, there was a bigger gash across my eyebrow that had split it open, realistically it probably needed stitches but I didn't want to deal with it.  

Washing my face I wiped antiseptic ointment over the cuts. Looking down I realised the blood had run down my chest. Disgusted I showered it off quickly. 

Wrapped in a towel I retrieved my discarded clothing. The shirt was a mess but my pants were still ok. I couldn't be bothered and binned them both. 

My eyebrow was bleeding again. So I decided to call tonight a loss and headed for bed.

*  
Sai stank like alcohol when he finally came home. Flopping into bed he started snoring almost immediately. I was still awake long after and it got the point where I had to get out of bed and go sleep in the spare room otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all.

Sai was up and gone before I came out the next morning. He'd changed his clothes leaving his things all over our room. I couldn't help but break down. I loved him with all my heart but I was falling apart.

Packing up my stuff I called Yui again.  She was more than happy to come get me and take me over to her place. She didn't ask what was wrong and I was grateful. 

Dumping my bag on the floor I crawled into her spare bed. Even though I'd gone to bed early I'd been tossing and turning and then with Sais snoring I'd only had a few hours.

Yui didn't bother me. She knew I would eat if I was hungry and talk if I wanted.

It was a week before Sai showed up there. Yui sent him away almost immediately because he was drunk. 

She finally asked what was happening. I didn't mean to but I wound up sobbing while telling her everything. In the end she let out a line of curse words that would make a sailor blush. 

She disappeared promising to deal with her idiot brother. 

*  
She came back later that night with Sai. I squirmed uncomfortably. I still had scabs on my face and my eye was still bruised. 

Yui waved at me as she retreated out the door again leaving Sai and I alone.

Sai took one look at my face and started freaking out. He wouldn't listen to my protests that I was fine. Moving forward he pushed a hard kiss to my lips. I didn't feel anything from it other than disgusted. I pushed him away hard.

Standing up I stormed off into Yuis spare room, slamming the door shut behind me. Bursting into tears I crawled under the blankets.

Sai wasn't to be deterred that easily. It sounded like he'd almost broken the door. His footsteps fell heavily. Ripping up the blankets I flinched away. It was then he seemed to come to his senses.

"This isn't working is it?"  
My heart stopped. He was about to dump me.   
Sighing he slumped down onto the end of the bed.  
Again he repeated  
"This isn't working"

Trying to breathe I bit down panic. Sai reached a hand towards me and I backed up further.

"Kaye..."  
He seemed so sad. Sitting up I moved a little closer.  
"What happened to us"  
I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't really anyone's fault. Well it was kind of but I had let it get that bad, so really it was both of us.  
"We used to be so happy. Now all I do is make me you mad"

"Excuse me! When the fuck did I say I was mad at you"  
I couldn't stop my mouth even if I wanted  
"When the fuck do I ever see you to get mad at you"

Sai hung his heads pressing his palms against his eyes.  
"I know I've been over doing it lately but it wasn't that bad right?"

I let out a hollow laugh  
"Sai in the last 6 months you've been home 4 times and every time you are you always busy with band stuff"

Sai looked up at me  
"That can't be right!"  
 I stared at him waiting for him to process it. It was like I could actually see the light come on.

"Shit. Fuck... I didn't realise"  
Reaching out his hand he cupped my face.   
"What happened to you?"

Rubbing my face against his hand I slid closer.   
"It doesn't matter"  
"Kaye..."

I couldn't look away  
"Fine I went to the show you did the other night. Some guy had too much to drink and decided that punching my face wasn't enough and smashed his glass on it"

I could see the anger building up in Sai. Getting off the bed he booted the bed.   
"Fuuuuuck!"

Standing up I tried to calm him  
"How the fuck am I supposed to fucking protect you when I'm not even fucking there when you need me"  
"Sai... listen to me..."  
Angrily he stalked around the room finally settling on punching the door.

Sobs shook his body.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this"

Taking him into my arms he broke down completely  
"It was supposed to be both of us! We have so much success but I can't do this without you. No matter how much I throw myself in I can't stop thinking about you"

"I'm sorry Sai. I didn't want to hurt you so I couldn't tell you how much this was tearing me apart"

Sobbing turned to kissing. It had been so long. Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. Letting him carry me over we tumbled into the bed. Neither of us were waiting. Stripping me down first he took me in his mouth. It had been so long I couldn't last.   
"Roll over for me"  
As I got on all fours Sai finished stripping. Crawling behind me he ran his tongue down my crack. I glared back at him over my shoulder. 

Taking his time he opened me up. His fingers weren't enough. I was still tight and it burnt a little as he slip in but it wasn't too bad. I let me knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Sai thrust over and over, every little moan I made seemed to egg him on. Even after I came he still kept at it seeming desperate for more.

When he was finally satisfied he pulled out pulling me into his arm and spooning up with me. Brushing the hair off my neck he traced the bite marks he'd given me.

"When I gave you this I swore to myself I would never hurt you or let you go"  
He pressed a kiss to the mark  
"And all I did was hurt you"  
His hand slipped into mine.   
"If I quit I could be there for you"  
Letting go I rolled over to face him  
"Sai I don't want you to quit, I just felt like I was the only one who was lonely. I never thought I would ever have a shot with you. Let alone that you would be an alpha and that one day I would wear your mark. It just felt like I was being left behind" 

Running his hand down my side he grabbed at my arse  
"You think I could leave this behind"  
I shot him the best glare I could manage.

*  
Sai worked harder to be home more.  And we both worked harder to talk about how we were feeling. Both of us were determined not to let things progress that far again.

The next big fight we did have though was I was supposed to be travelling up to meet up with Sai but I wound up sick and couldn't. Sai had insisted that I should let him take care of me. 

I had tried to tell him I would be fine and would see him next weekend instead. In the end I had to yell into the phone to tell him I was pregnant and the morning sickness meant I wasn't up for travelling. I even hung up before he could reply. Though I hadn't been thinking when I did that.

Sai didn't call back straight away and I began to worry. Nervously I chewed on my fingernails. 

When the phone did ring he sounded shocked. He kept asking me over and over if I was sure. He even got revenge on my yelling when he let out a happy shriek of his own.

*  
Sai was completely fascinated as my body changed. He'd wanted to quit the band but I wouldn't hear it, instead he talked to the other members who seemed to be tired of travelling too so they would be playing home gigs for a while. 

Each night he would talk and sing to my ever growing stomach. He was always there whenever I needed to cry my eyes out or needed him to fuck my brains out. He'd even skipped a show to come to the first ultrasound together. I was scared shitless by the idea of twins but Sai was beyond ecstatic. 

As terrified as I was about everything I couldn't have been prouder to be carrying his babies. We would be living in the house I'd spent most of my life as a family.

About a week before I was due I went into full nesting mode, cleaning and recleaning while Sai hovered trying to stop me. This was largely due to the fact he couldn't keep his hands off me. It was like he was in heat, but at the same time I would be a lie to say I didn't want him just as bad.

We were laying in bed watching a movie when the contractions started. Sai had tried to be soothing and calm me down but lost his mind when my waters finally broke. 

In the end I had to be the one to calm him and send him over to his parents for help. If I hadn't been in so much pain I'm sure I would have laughed at the sight of a very pregnant me between Sai and his father.

Sai refused to leave while I gave birth. I don't know why but I felt super embarrassed and awkward about him being in the room. It was probably because his parents were waiting on the other side of the door and it kind of hit home that they knew we had been having sex... with no protection.

Sai cried as I delivered our first child. A baby boy. He was so preoccupied he nearly missed me delivering our baby girl. Lying there as my legs shook he brought our babies over. I couldn't help but cry they were both as beautiful as him. Kissing my forehead he pulled out his phone and started taking photos. I didn't have the strength to tell him off. As the nurses started cleaning me up he finally left to tell his parents. I could hear him like he was right next to me and wanted to crawl into a hole. The nurses laughed assuring me it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Our baby boy we called Ren and our girl Yumi. 


End file.
